Una Tarde Al Son Del Rock and Roll
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Clyde visita a su mejor amigo Lincoln para ir a la piscina, pero se encuentra con la noticia que casi todos los integrantes de la familia estan enfermos, a excepción de Luna, invirtiendo completamente los planes. Creditos de la imagen a Will Blak.


**CLOUD BOMB : #1** " **UNA TARDE AL SON DEL ROCK AND ROLL** "

 _ **Buenas noches querido público, esta vez quise hacer un etremes en todo lo que escribo, para este fin de semana dedicarme a hacer One Shots "Cloud", dando asi sentido junto a un gran amigo como es Will Blak, quien es el que inspira estas historias, dándole el crédito intelectual a él, yo solo me encargo de entregarles una historia decente, y aunque a muchos no les guste el Cloud, pues está bien, les doy mi bendición.**_

 **#1**

Una mañana tranquila en la mundana ciudad de Royal Woods, Clyde McBride se dirigía sin previo aviso a la casa de su mejor amigo, Lincoln Loud para ir a la piscina a darse un buen chapuzón por el calor que estaba radiando en toda la ciudad de aproximadamente treinta y ocho grados centígrados.

Sin duda siempre fue agradable recibir una visita por parte de su fiel compañero tanto de salón como de mutuos acuerdos para la máxima diversión, pero esta vez las cosas iban a ser distintas, debido a que al tocar la puerta, Luna, tercera hermana mayor de los Loud lo recibió con una noticia desalentadora.

— ¿Qué paso aquí Luna?

—Toda la familia enfermó por la "Cacerola Marina Especial Nocturna" que mi padre hizo ayer.

— ¿Y por qué tu no enfermaste?

—Estuve en un concierto, además de no ser amante de la comida de él.

— ¿Puedo subir a ver a Lincoln?

—Claro, pasa.

Clyde al ingresar a la residencia, notó la clara toxicidad que tuvo esa cacerola, desde Lola recostada en el sofá con Lana, quejándose del dolor por aquella comida condimentada de esencias que quizás expiraron hace un buen tiempo, inclusive Leni, quien no pudo reconocer a al mejor amigo de su hermano desde lejos.

Luna se vio algo asqueada al ver a su familia vomitar por doquier, expresiones que Clyde pudo reconocer, situación que quiso mejorar en algo, proponiéndole una solución al problema.

— ¿Qué te parece si limpiamos la casa?

— ¿Cómo quieres hacer eso Clyde, si todos están enfermos?

— ¡Con música! — Clyde motivado, puso en la reproductora "Rock You Like a Hurricane", interpretada por Scorpions para limpiar lo más rápido posible la casa, a s vez alimentar con el buen Caldo de Pollo y espinaca que le enseño a hacer su padre Harold para cualquier conocido enfermo, para asi que todos se recuesten a dormir.

Luna, bajo el sonido de la música, fue rápida limpiando y encerando el piso, mientras Clyde maratónicamente limpiaba los trastes y preparaba su sopa, para que asi todos los Loud que estaban postrados en cama o en diferentes puntos de la casa puedan descansar tranquilos luego de una mañana completamente calurosa y adolorida por los fuertes retorcijones estomacales, producto de la comida del Sr. Lynn.

-O-O-O-O-O-

— ¡Wow, nuevo tiempo record! — expresó Luna su contento al haber limpiar la casa en su totalidad, alimentar y recostar a toda su familia, lo que Clyde demostró su alegría a ella con una simple sonrisa.

—Bueno, como Lincoln está dormido, creo que es tiempo de retirarme — expresó Clyde mientras le acomodaba su cobija a Lily, quien fue la última en dormir.

— ¿En este calor? No lo creo hermano, te mereces ir a la piscina.

— ¿Con quién, si Lincoln está enfermo?

—Espérame un segundo.

Luna, apresurada, se cambió de vestimenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con su típico traje de color purpura, cubierta con una toalla para que no se noten tanto sus piernas.

—Te ves excelente, ¡A rockear! —con una carcajada Clyde la halagó.

—Gracias —sonrojada, Luna recibió aquel cumplido de Clyde, mientras salían de la casa sin hacer ningún ruido.

Caminaron veinte minutos hasta llegar a la piscina municipal, en la cual la encontraron absolutamente vacía. Apenas ingresaron, una bala de cañón por parte de Clyde fue pronunciado, lo cual Luna le siguió la corriente para divertirse y olvidar un poco la mañana agitada que tuvo con su familia.

Clyde sintió que el sitio estaba muy callado, lo que le pidió al gerente de la piscina poner algo de música, con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, el gerente acepto dicha propuesta sin saber que música iba a poner. De repente, un sonido de bongos se escuchó a entonar, simulando a la canción "Sympathy For The Devil" de su cantante favorito Mick Swagger, a lo que esa pista era la que se estaba interpretando, dando varios gritos al son de "wo wo".

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso Clyde? — preguntó Luna admirada por su trato con el gerente al ser un completo cascarrabias con casi todos los bañistas.

—Sencillo, mis padres se llevan bien con él porque es parte de la comunidad Gay.

Asombrada, Luna no tuvo más acción que dar un gran abrazo en señal de agradecimiento por el día que estuvo lleno de música, diversión y tranquilidad.

-O-O-O-O-O-

El día llegaba a su fin, luego de una tarde repleta de diversión entre ellos dos, volvieron a la residencia Loud, pues todo miembro de la familia debía de volver a la residencia Loud antes de que las luces de la ciudad se enciendan, ley que debían de seguir. Salieron de la piscina todos empapados.

Luna fue amable en prestarle su toalla a Clyde, quien se le olvidó la suya en el cuarto de Lincoln al atender a su mejor amigo a comer. El gerente antes de cerrar las puertas de la piscina, les entregó un caramelo Snickers a cada uno para que "endulcen la vida" en el trayecto a casa.

—Salúdame a su padres — le recordó el gerente de la piscina a Clyde antes de cerrar el establecimiento.

— ¡Eso haré! — respondió el joven de once años con una sonrisa, mientras Luna lo aguardaba para ir de vuelta a casa.

Un minuto bastó para volver en sí, pero antes, Luna tenía algo que decirle al que ahora consideraba un "hermano".

— ¡Gracias por el día divertido hermano, fue uno de los mejores! — agradecía Luna.

—No hay de que, siempre me gusta ver feliz a las hermanas de mi mejor amigo.

— Quiero agradecerte con algo...

—No te preocupes, no es necesar….

Un beso en los labios al morir la tarde fue lo que sorprendió a Clyde, sorprendido de la actitud y cariño que tomó Luna en ese instante, agradeciéndole con un grato gesto de amor por el día "perfecto que tuvo".

Clyde, anonadado por la situación, solo le demostró su alegría con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos? — Luna le extendió la mano al mejor amigo de su hermano para ir de regreso a casa.

—Vamos — respondió con cortesía Clyde, mientras sus manos se apegaron una a otra, terminando asi un día genial para los dos, que ni se imaginaron que este mágico momento iba a suceder.

 _ **Esto recién empieza.**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


End file.
